The present invention relates to vehicle accessories and more particularly to a vehicle tire hose guide device that includes a smooth molded plastic member having a curved tire receiving channel along one side and a smooth hose guide surface on an opposite side; the curved tire receiving channel having resilient arms extending outwardly therefrom for gripping the rim of a vehicle wheel assembly to hold the vehicle tire hose guide device in connection with the tire such that when an air or water hose is pulled around the vehicle, the smooth hose guide surface allows the hose to be smoothly pulled around the tire without becoming jammed between the tire and the ground surface.
It is often necessary when working around a vehicle to pull a water or air hose from one side of the vehicle to the other. Attempting to do this without first pulling a large amount of the hose away from the vehicle often results in the hose becoming lodged between one of the tires and the ground surface. This can be bothersome, time consuming, and can cause damage to the hose when the person repeatedly pulls on the hose in an attempt to free it. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device that could be secured to a tire that would provide a smooth hose guide surface that would smoothly guide the hose around the tire allowing a person to easily pull an air or water hose round the vehicle without the risk of having the hose become jammed between a tire and the ground.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a vehicle tire hose guide-device that includes a smooth molded plastic member having a curved tire receiving channel along one side and a smooth hose guide surface on an opposite side; the curved tire receiving channel having resilient arms extending outwardly therefrom for gripping the rim of a vehicle wheel assembly to hold the vehicle tire hose guide device in connection with the tire such that when an air or water hose is pulled around the vehicle, the smooth hose guide surface allows the hose to be smoothly pulled around the tire without becoming jammed between the tire and the ground surface.
Accordingly, a vehicle tire hose guide device is provided. The vehicle tire hose guide device includes a smooth molded plastic member having a curved tire receiving channel along one side and a smooth hose guide surface on an opposite side; the curved tire receiving channel having resilient arms extending outwardly therefrom for gripping the rim of a vehicle wheel assembly to hold the vehicle tire hose guide device in connection with the tire such that when an air or water hose is pulled around the vehicle, the smooth hose guide surface allows the hose to be smoothly pulled around the tire without becoming jammed between the tire and the ground surface.